warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Not Letting Up
Not Letting Up Episode Seven, Season Three, of Beauty. Enjoy <3 Not Letting Up Have you figured it out yet? No? It’s all right; nobody knows anything about me. It’s only logical you don’t either. Scared to know who I am? Don’t be. I’m not going to hurt you, well at least I should hope not. I don’t plan on hurting anyone except…maybe a few cats. Don’t stress out over me; I won’t be coming out until I’m needed. That might be awhile actually, seeing the actual conditions. I’ll wait. I’ve waited for so long, I can wait longer. You can wait too. You won’t be seeing me for quite awhile. Looks like you won’t have to worry about me for awhile. But don’t forget me. ~ Rainstorm paced inside her den, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She didn’t even notice when Silverfrost and Duskheart slipped into her den, carrying a few pieces of prey. Rainstorm didn’t even say a greeting, she just scooted around them and continued her pacing. “Rainstorm,” Silverfrost says gently, “You need to eat too.” “Maybe later,” she dismissed the silver she-cat’s concern, “I have things I need to do.” Duskheart moved in front of the gray she-cat and forced her to stop. “They’ll still be there when you’re done eating, Rainstorm. But if you don’t eat up, you won’t be there for them.” Rainstorm winced slightly but she snatched up the mouse and gulfed it down before resuming to her frantic pacing. “You could eat and think,” Silverfrost pointed out gently, “Let us help.” “Absolutely not,” Rainstorm objected, “Brownhare would kill me if I let you two into danger like this. You shouldn’t even be here. Didn’t Shadowfang assign you to new areas to help them evacuate from invading Beauty members? Those patrols are still out there.” “We’re staying until Brownhare and the others are out,” Duskheart said firmly. Rainstorm smiled slightly at their persistence. “I’m glad someone’s on board with this whole idea. I can’t believe we’re the only ones who care.” “They don’t know Amberfrost and the others personally,” Silverfrost reminded, “But we’ll get them out.” Rainstorm pressed her pelt against theirs, grateful for their support. “Yeah, of course we will.” ~ I’m starting to get sick of the squad’s bickering while in prison. We haven’t been moved from our den for the past week and all the others are doing is arguing. Except Brownhare, but he doesn’t talk either, so that’s a bother. “Lionclaw, I swear, if you try to do that again, I’ll flay you.” Snowflare glares at the golden tom. “Do what?” “Protect me!” “I haven’t done anything for the past five days, Snowflare,” Lionclaw spits out, losing his temper, “If you haven’t noticed, the only visitor we’ve seen is the prey we’ve been eating. Would you like me to protect you from the prey? I’m sure you’ll starve in a few days.” Snowflare flattens her ears. “You know what I mean! That guard was attacking me and you blocked the blow! I don’t need your protection.” “Oh I’m sorry,” Lionclaw bares his teeth, his amber eyes flaring. “Next time someone tries to hurt you, I’ll step back and let the blow land, hoping it doesn’t kill you.” “Thorns weren’t going to kill me!” “''Fine'', when someone tries to kill you, I’ll politely step back and watch the blow hit, alright?” “Yeah, fine!” I clear my throat. Snowflare swivels her head and glares at me. “Yes?” She growls, “Is there something wrong?” “Just a bit,” I raise an eyebrow, “Are you two okay?” “Fine,” they both snap. “Just checking,” I mutter, turning away, only to hear Hawkpelt arguing madly with Finchwing and Appleleaf, who happen to be screaming at each other anyways. “Don’t talk about Rainstorm like that,” Hawkpelt lashes his tail, “She’s been trying to help and you know that!” “I didn’t even mention her name,” Finchwing dug her claws into the soft dirt, “I just referred to the rebels.” “She is a rebel!” “Yes and does she want to exploit us?” Finchwing counters. She then promptly turns to Appleleaf. “And don’t look so smug! It’s not like Shadowfang is any better.” “Okay so I’m sorry for bringing that tom up but we need to do something about him.” “Rainstorm is just trying!” “Oh shut up! We’re not even talking about her!” Brownhare’s ear flicks and he leans in towards me. “We have to do something before they all crack.” “Like what?” I ask, feeling slightly irritated, “I’m not their mother.” “They’re your friends,” he reminds me. “They’re yours too!” Brownhare pulls back, his yellow eyes flashing with hurt. “I don’t want to argue with you, Amberfrost, but they shouldn’t be arguing. We need to work together if we’re to get out of here and get rid of Redstar.” “I know,” I sigh, “sorry for snapping.” He shakes his head and points at the shouting cats around us. I raise my voice, “Guys, can we please just not argue and try to work together?” And of course they all just turn and shout, “''No''!” ~ Flareheart found herself walking the streets once more. She was due to be back in five minutes but she was sure Redstar wouldn’t miss her. Her mother was scheming with Whiteflicker and frankly Flareheart didn’t care. She just wanted answers. There had to be some out here. She eyed the border, which was just a few steps away. She saw the bleak change of the territory and how broken down everything was just across an invisible line. It still amazed her how different the two sides were, one prospering and one failing. She sighed and turned away once more. She couldn’t just walk across the border and hope that nobody tries to kill her. She was a little too infamous for that. Of course, her squad is somewhere on their break as Redstar wanted her daughter at home for “drilling”. Something to do with Whiteflicker’s mad scheme to get rid of Amberfrost. Sure, Flareheart hated her enemy, but she had no intention of getting involved with her mother and Whiteflicker. Flareheart growled to herself but instead of pointing her paws towards her den, she walked in the opposite direction, wanting to just get lost in the midst of everything and forgot all the problems and secrets that filled her life. ~ Rainstorm padded to Shadowfang’s den and ignored the personal guards and walked straight in. Shadowfang was tangled with a tawny she-cat and Rainstorm coughed in surprise. Shadowfang jerked his head up and stood up abruptly, dropping the she-cat. “Rainstorm,” he growled, disgust plain in his eyes, “What are you doing here? My guards did not alert me of a visitor.” “Because I walked straight in,” Rainstorm sat herself down, “I have important matters I must talk to you about.” The tawny she-cat sat up too, her amber eyes glowing in the dark light, “Can’t it wait? We were doing business.” Rainstorm scoffed, “This is business. That is nonsense.” Shadowfang glowered at her but Rainstorm glared back. “You had no right to throw Amberfrost and the others in prison. I don’t know what your problem with them is but they did the right thing. You obviously don’t realize how vital a position they have in the Beauty and if you kick them out, you’ll lose all your spies.” “I have others,” he says loftily. “Scarlet doesn’t count,” Rainstorm sneered, “she aligned herself with the squad and if they all get rooted out, Redstar will realize Scarlet’s true loyalties.” Shadowfang squared his shoulders. “Why do I have to listen to you?” “Because I am part of the rebels also and I know if we keep Amberfrost and the others in prison, we will lose. All we’ve worked for will be stripped away once Redstar figures it all out and tears us apart.” The general eyed her with his one, malevolent, eye. “I don’t see why the squad is so special.” “Wait until Redstar shows up at your door and kills you,” Rainstorm spun around, “and see if I care.” She got out the door before Shadowfang called. “Wait, I’ll make you a deal.” Rainstorm paused. “What is it?” The general took his time to ponder over his next words. He would regret it, he decided, but Rainstorm had a very annoying point. “If I release the squad, they better not do anything against us,” Shadowfang said, “is that not fair?” Rainstorm turned slowly. She wanted so badly to say yes, but she knew she couldn’t say this for the squad. “The squad has to make that agreement themselves,” she replied, “but I would say the deal is nonsense. The squad has to take risks to be a spy for the rebels and sometimes they have to make sacrifices. You certainly were willing a moon ago when they were in trouble.” Shadowfang flicked an ear, “Then they aren’t being released.” “Fine,” Rainstorm hissed. Turning once more, she added, “I hope you realize that when Redstar comes, I won’t lift a claw to help you.” “One cat won’t do me much good,” Shadowfang dismissed. Rainstorm only shot a cold smile over her shoulder, “You would have eight more cats if you released the squad.” Shadowfang snarled slightly but he grunted. “Alright, I’ll grant you this one time. Your pitiful squad will be released with no charges and no demands.” “And that,” Rainstorm kept walking, “gains you the loyalty of nine cats.” ~ I have to say, I’m pretty surprised when Shadowfang himself opens our prison door and tells us we’ve been waved of our crimes and are being released with no charges. The others don’t need to be reminded twice. I don’t even acknowledge Shadowfang as I slip past him and let the guards take away our shackles. It feels good to know we’re free. I don’t say thanks to the cruel general and just lead my squad and out of the tunnels. Rainstorm is there to greet us outside and I grin at her. “How did you do it?” “Even evil rulers have a breaking point,” she laughs, “and sometimes you just need to find what bothers him most.” I embrace my friend. “Thank StarClan you exist,” I purr. She smiles and purrs back, “I’m glad you’re all safe.” Me too. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Beauty